William and Maria
by Orchid87
Summary: With an unexplained past, James "Mysteriously" vanishes from his home, leaving Maria, his best friend, and everyone to believe he is dead. Will she ever see him again? This is my first fanfic so please R&R!
1. The unexplained question

Ok, this is my first Fan Fic. I guess I'll try this story out on all you people who are into this type of romance thing. I'm a romance junky myself. Ok, I'll try my best. Hope you all enjoy!

I see his face. He is holding his side and rolling on the ground. His eyes suggest that I have betrayed him. I drop my sword and run to his side. He turns to face me.....then.... I am knocked quickly off my feet. Seeing the playfulness in his smile, I accept defeat and we laugh until our sides get sore.

James was always the friend in whom I could confide in, wrestle with, and race to the brook, even though I won most of time. After I regain my footing, I stare at his dirty, tattered figure. His dirty blonde hair and ivory cheeks caked in mud. His greenish blue eyes catch me a minute and I step back. They are so vivid. So alive for a boy of nine.

"What's wrong Maria?" James asks, his voice filled with unease. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I stared because of a question that had haunted me for as long as I could remember.

"Who is this person, and where did he come from?" I thought to myself. I had overheard my parents talk about James, but I still wasn't sure if their story was right. They said he was found as a child lying in the streets, on the outskirts of our tiny village and our neighbors took him in without question. A noble deed to be done in these times of the Feudal Age.

"What was I saying?" I thought. My mind had truly run away with my imagination. What seven year old would believe such a tale?

With the end of my thinking I shouted "Nothing....I mean....nothing I would tell you James. You can't understand anything. After all, you're just a silly peasant with dirt in your hair!"

I laughed as he chased me around the pasture.

"Maria, you no good Plebian, your just the same as anyone, as well as me!"

He caught my hair and I fell in the mud.

Life was great.

Ok, Chapter one was a bit short, but I want to know how I'm doing so far. Please read and review, giving me tips and how you think the plot will twist and what you thought of the story. I know his name is James, but keep reading and you will know why. I will have chapter 2 posted soon!


	2. Let the tears flow

The sun broke across my room and onto my face, rendering me awake and squinting. I smelled the sweet bread my mother was baking and soon I was dressed and ready to take the day on.

I stepped into the kitchen only to see my mother in tears.

I looked at her in pity. My mother never cried.

"What's wrong? Did one of the geese get eaten this morning?" I asked, hopeful that it was only a minor problem, and we could get on with the morning and breakfast.

"Sit down Maria." My mother whispered.

I had never seen my mother act this way. Was she sick?

"Maria, James is gone...."

I didn't understand. He had gone to the market several times, so why was my mother crying? Something didn't feel right.

"What do you mean....gone?" I questioned her, my gaze searching her face.

"His parents woke up this morning, and found no more than a bloody knife through his pillow. His father raced over here to see if this was some kind of mischief between you two. I denied it. I'm so sorry Maria.......he's dead."

I choked back tears. My heart hurt so bad it could explode. My eyes were got dizzy.....the room was...getting......(black).

Several hours later I awoke in my bed shivering. My emotions were spent. I thought about James. self-assured, I got out of bed knowing I had dreamt the whole ordeal, and ran to James's house for a game of hide and go seek. After all, James was my best friend. I ran to his window and pelted it with stones.

Expectantly, I waited with a smile on my face.

I waited........

And waited.

The smile had long faded. And then I knew.

I saw his face as I had seen it only the day before. His smile was so genuine, like tomorrow would never come. His eyes seemed so happy and every care was far away. He is far away. So far.

My knees shake and I fall.

I hear the thunder and it begins to rain.

Ok, chapter 3 is coming any day so hold 'cause there's going to be a plot twist. Exciting, I know!


	3. 9 years later

_It has been 9 years ago since that day, and not a day goes by that I do regret my being alive. I don't trust people anymore. Everyone I have ever known has been a lie to me. After my parents died of the plague on my 11th birthday, our landlord sold our share of the land and I was sold to a wealthy merchant in town. Since then, I have been living a life of servitude and poverty._

"Maria, I will not tell you a second time!" my master called to me. He was fuming up the stairs ready with his cane. This was the day I was supposed to be going into town to pick up a loom.

"My apologies master, I was on my way out and..."

I was struck mid-sentence by a forceful blow to my face. My eyes sparkled and I staggered to keep my balance. Nothing outraged me more than having Master Grangerlous grope me and beat me in the same day. As I watched him smolder, hating the sight of him, I bowed low to show my "regret" at not being on time, though if I dared to stall even longer, it could have cost me more than a strike to the face. Satisfied at my gesture, he allowed me to pass, glaring at me all the way down the steps. With burning cheeks, I flew out the door before he could get another swing in. Once in the streets, I hid my face in my cloak because beginning to swell and turn blue.

"Mommy, what is that horrible monster?" a child calls out in dismay with his lip curled to show displeasure. My cloak must have slipped.

"Was my face that bad?" I whispered to myself. I really didn't care what anybody thought anymore, but having my face blackened humiliated me and destroyed what was left of my dignity.

"If this is how I am to be treated, then what's the purpose of living?" I said under my breath. "If I have nothing left, why should I go on?"

I was a good seamstress, some even dared to say the best in the land, but nothing could make my talent worse than wasting it on Master Grangerlous and his stout, pompous old wife. It seemed every time I was to go out and buy fabric, an extra three yards were needed to complete any clothing for that old hag.

I stared at the little boy and he hid, frightened, under his mother's cloak. I then looked up at the mother, who only sneered at me as the common garbage collecting in the conduit. Hurriedly she walked past, not saying a word.

_Ok, this is a transition chapter into Maria's now present life. It is short as well as the other chapters, but now that we've cleared the background of the story, the chapters will get longer, unless you want me to keep them short and numerous. Tell me what y'all want and I will do my best_.


	4. By the fountain's edge

Quickly, I hurried to the Weaver's hut, which was located on the far side of town. My face still throbbed from the blow I received from Master Grangerlous this morning. As I remembered my visage, I closed my cloak tighter around me to avoid anymore eye contact with strangers. I could feel people staring at me, which I can't blame them for doing. It must appear strange for a person to walk about concealing themselves.

People probably expect I have a disease. After a thirty minute trek, I arrived and hurry through the door.

"'Bout time you showed up!" the weaver barked at me, his face swelling and red. "Been nearly an hour ya lazy git! Ain't got time for ya now, 'cause I have to be pickin' up a shipment that arrived late. I expect to be an hour, and I'm a man of my keepings, so come back when I'm through and not a moment later, ya hear?!"

"Yes sir, not a moment too late!" I squeaked under the protection of my shroud.

"Aye, then, I'll be a goin' now, but, why are ya hidin' your face? Have ya fallin' ill? I don't want a diseased vermin buying from my business! Get out!!!"

"Oh, no sir! Please don't!" I pleaded. My nerves on edge, I revealed my face to him. "I'm not ill; I just fell down the stairs this morning while polishing them is all. I'm in good health and will leave until you return."

After he examined me closely, protecting his own face from any disease with a cotton handkerchief, he believed, leaving me to wander around the streets for a time. With extra time on my hands, I decided to get another chore out of the way, so I headed to buy some fabric for my Mistress's new gown I was to sew. After I purchased it, I didn't know where else to go, so I headed for the fountain in the town's square to think and reflect. I sat down and closed my eyes, never wanting to open them again. I reflected on my life and often I thought about events and problems I was faced with, but my mind kept coming back to James. I did miss him; he was the only friend I had ever known. If only I could see him one more time.....

I was interrupted by the sloshing sound of a horse drinking beside me. I looked up to see who had interrupted my contemplation and saw a young man not five feet away, waiting for his horse to finish with its imbibe. He was incredibly handsome, and well dressed something you don't find here in this town, but rather in the city near the castle. His flaxen hair danced in the wind and his proverbial misty-blue eyes scanned the people as they sauntered by. He didn't notice me sitting here; all I could observe was his profile as his tall figure leaned up against his horse. Prepared to leave, I stood up to make an escape, but in doing this, I startled his horse and the young man turned to face me.

"Forgive me, I...I wasn't watching where I was going." I stuttered softly, not making eye contact.

"It's alright, please stay and rest, I will be on my way in a minute." He said reassuringly, looking at the covering over my features.

Looking at him reminded me of someone I had seen, but who, I didn't know. His eyes pierced through me like a knife through a deeply reviled enemy. My breath quickened and I sat down to revive myself. As I did this, the young man ran swiftly to my side, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Did I frighten you?" his voice sounding apologetic. Then, seeing my clothes, he said, "If there is anything I can help you with, all you need to do is ask."

I moved my head slightly to glance at him and my cloak slipped revealing my bruised appearance. Staring into his youthful eyes, I didn't even notice it fall. His eyes gathered concern as he looked my face over. Seeing his expression made me realize my face was in clear view. I slipped away from his grasp and flew down the street, forgetting my fabric by the fountain. Being much faster than me, he caught up with me in a matter of seconds, bearing my forgotten belongings.

"Wait Miss! I believe these belong to you." He smiled as he gave them to me.

His smile was so warm and comforting that, even though my face was showing, I couldn't help but smile back. Like his eyes, his smile was familiar to me, and as I took my things, I asked him his name and if we had met before somewhere.

"My name is William, but I haven't been to this town since I was a boy. I beg your Pardon for the misunderstanding." He remorsefully responded, now smiling sympathetically.

"Oh, I see." I said, disappointed. With that I thanked him for my returned possessions.

With a bow and a valediction, he mounted his horse and rode away into the east. I Then, judging by the Sun in the sky, made hast to the Weaver's hut.


	5. Master Grangerlous

"Aye, ya just in time girl!" called the Weaver "I'll have what ya want if ya give me a second." He stated lively.

"Very good sir, I'll stand over here out of your way." I moved in the direction of the wall. Leaning against it, I thought back to the scene at the fountain.

"Why would someone of such great importance care so much about my well being?" I reflected. "Did my look show so much dismal that he felt it his moral duty to assist me anyway possible? Or maybe he felt sorrow for me like a boy who shows sorrow for a lost, homeless dog?"

All these questions flew through my head, but I could barely concentrate because of the Weaver's loud racket in the back room, so I decided to leave William's actions as pity, and nothing more. Besides, it wasn't as if I would see him ever again, right?

With my head cleared and the noise gone, the Weaver gave me the claim for the loom and told me it would arrive at sundown, if all doings went on schedule. Quickly thanking him, I strode out the door, wanting never to go near the place again. Late in the day, I arrived at my Master's Manor. I quietly stepped over the threshold, not wanting Master Grangerlous to hear me come in. Often times, he would be intoxicated and perform cruel actions. Whenever he became drunk, as a child, I hid in my room under my bed to escape his wrath. He never did have his wits when he was drunk; it was either me or the other servant, Tatlina, which he would come after in the night. A shiver of terror shot down my spine as I thought of it. Hopefully, if luck be with me, I would be sold again and my life of living in fear would end. Suddenly, my daydream was interrupted.

"Maria? Ah, Maria you're home!" He approached me and a wicked smile was spreading athwart his evil face. I could smell his breath; he had been drinking.

"It's so good to see you, or rather .....part of you.....Maria, what has happened to your face?"

He had been so hung-over this morning he couldn't remember. Not wanting to remind him, I said,

"Nothing master, I fell and hit my face on the side of my bed this morning, it was a silly thing to do, but I should recover in a week."

Master Grangerlous stroked the side of my face along my bruise. His hand was cold, rough and very unwelcome.

"Well, we can just get that cleaned up, can't we?" he whispered in my ear, his voice sounded eerily like a snake.

He grabbed my mouth and inclined to kiss me, but I hastily dodged, and drunk, Master Grangerlous passed out and fell to the floor, spilling his bottle of bourbon. This was my chance to get away, so without hesitation, I took it.

I jogged up the steep incline of stairs and into my quarters, shutting the door behind me. I sank to floor to let my breath catch up with me. If I had wanted to cry, I would have, but the tears just wouldn't come.

"You have to be strong, don't give up Maria! I can make it if I have the strength!"

James had always told me to be strong, but the truth was there was no strength left in me. Nonetheless, I needed to try, for him. With a newfound vigor, I got to my feet and marched out of my door and right into James.

_I hope to have the next chapter up really shortly, and I apologize for the delay...curses infraction_


	6. What am I worth?

"Oops!! Are you all right? I am sorry; I should have watched where I was going."

It turns out I knocked one of the boy servants to the floor. It wasn't James after all. I helped him to his feet, and after glaring at me and rubbing his shoulder, he left. With an empty feeling of disappointment, I retreated back to my bedroom and fell upon my worn mattress. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to picture James, but nothing would come. Trying hard to focus, I closed my eyes for a better depiction. He would be tall; his hair a shade darker than before, I supposed his smile would be the same. Thinking of him made me happy, and thinking of the times I had beat him in our swordplay made my sides sore with laughter. My day-dream was broken up by the sound of a sharp knock at the door. Tatlina was calling me for a chore in the kitchen, so putting my thoughts on hold, I quickly obliged.

A few weeks went by and my face healed back to normal. All this time Lady Grangerlous wouldn't let me leave the house so I was fixed sewing her new gowns on the new loom. Sewing gave me the freedom that otherwise would be denied to me. I was free to embellish the fabric anyway I pleased. With the cross-stitching, I often cut corners so that I could have time to walk in the gardens and Lady Grangerlous wouldn't be the wiser. Sometimes with a section of the dress, I would make the hem a little larger in proportion just to get back at her for making me sew through the nights. However, I had finished her new gowns promptly and gave them to Lady Grangerlous. As she tried them on, her palms stroked the soft fabric lovingly. The only thing she loved more than expensive gowns was money, both of which she had ample. Sometimes, I got the feeling she only married Master Grangerlous so she could afford the gowns and an expensive standard of living. As she tried on the scarlet gown with gold trim, she said adoringly,

"Ah, Maria, this is the finest dress you have sewn for me yet. Just look at how the fabric brings out my perfect stature. I think I will wear this tomorrow for the landlord's meeting at the castle in the city. What do you think? We will be needing a servant to wait on and announce us. Maria, how would you like to come? The king and queen will surely be there."

"Oh, I would be delighted to come. Nothing would give me a greater pleasure than serving my Lords." I tried not to let my sarcasm bleed through, though I believed my over enthusiasm made Lady Grangerlous turn my direction with an off sort of stare.

I had never seen the king or queen, but it wouldn't matter anyway. Why would they waste time in meeting the common slave? They might glance in my direction, nothing more. After Lady Grangerlous excused me for the night, I went up to my quarters and fell asleep. Tomorrow would in fact be a busy day.

The sun rose bright and hopeful the next morning. I awoke refreshed and alive, something I hadn't felt in a long time. As I walked down stairs, the aroma of fresh baked bread hung in the air. Tatlina was baking angel bread. I ate the bread gratefully while chatting with her, but our conversation was cut short by the calling of my name for departure.

It took us about 2 hours to travel to city, given that we had to stop because Lady Grangerlous thought she saw a mouse in the carriage. It was a dust ball. After that incident, the whole ride went downhill from there. She complained about _everything _from temperature to the way her jeweled necklace hung around her fat neck. It was enough to make a person reach over to strangle her with it. I could see by the look on Master Grangerlous's face that he was fighting the temptation. The only thing that could have made it worse was knowing the fact I was to ride home with her. When we arrived in the early afternoon, the city was already packed full of people going about their daily lives. And given the situation, Lady Grangerlous complained about that too. Making our way through the crowded streets towards the castle made it hard for our carriage, so we arrived a little late to the meeting. I announced their arrival with a hint of embarrassment, for all the Lords were sitting and watching my every move. The Lady Grangerlous had allowed me to wear one of her older, less fashionable dresses, so I wasn't as embarrassed as I could have been. As my masters entered the room, I was shooed away to the wall where I had to stand with the other servants. I didn't mind. At least I didn't have to hear any more complaining. King Celvin and Queen Hester were announced after us, the last to arrive, as it was a custom in our land. As I watched the queen enter, her eyes immediately went towards Lady Grangerlous's dress with wide and glowing eyes. The queen was a short but upright lady, and very slim. She had aged beautifully with the coming of her fiftieth birthday. As for the king, he was very tall and broad shouldered, with the look of a handsome man gone with years and the war. With his age, unlike the queen, it began to show years before it should. His hair was speckled like pepper and his eyes drooped just above his beard line. With the roaring of his voice he greeted the group.

"Welcome Lords. Today we have our yearly meeting of the land plot distribution. I want to apologize for my son, William, who is not with us today. He is in Berkanlie negotiating a treaty for the war. With this understood and the meting underway, Ladies, you may excuse yourself to the tea room off the Main Hall for refreshments."

Berkanlie? Is that where the war was now? I knew there had been a war for seven years, but it must have slipped my mind. No one ever talked of the war back in our village. Was William really the name of the prince? Why was he negotiating rather than his father? Couldn't he have led this land meeting? I wanted to say and listen, but taking the King's queue, I left for the main hall in the castle. Upon entering it I was left speechless. The ceiling rose more than thirty-five feet and vast rose marble columns supported it on each of the walls. Twenty foot windows lined the hall so that the brilliant light of day shone through like the heavens. Gold was inlayed to the floor with jade trimming around the edges, and at the far end were two double doors leading to the gardens. I was hurried along by the pace of the Ladies and brought to a smaller room which I understood as the tea room. It wasn't nearly as glorious as the Main Hall, but it still held its own. There were long windows overlooking the courtyards hung complete with violet drapes and silver tassels. And in the middle of the room was a large round wooden table set with nineteen tea cups, which meant, being the twentieth or so person in the room, was doomed to serve and stand in the corner again. After I served tea to Lady Grangerlous, I went and stood with perfect posture by the wall since I was in the presence of the queen. I didn't really pay attention to their mindless conversation, which was full of gossip and fashion, but towards the end, one conversation did catch my ears. As I listened, I heard the queen admiring my Lady's dress! She fingered the dense fabric and asked,

"Lady Grangerlous, such a beautiful dress I have not seen even in my courts! I must ask which of the city's fine tailors made this and I will pay for him whatever price he asks."

With a cunning grin Lady Grangerlous replied,

"My queen, such a tailor you will not find, for my Maria has made this herself." Lady Grangerlous pointed at me, motioning me to come.

"My Maria is the best seamstress the land has seen and her skill is first rate!"

"Is this so?" questioned the queen. "Lady Grangerlous, name the price for Maria and you shall get it, I promise you this.

Lady Grangerlous shoved me away so they could talk business, and a few moments later I was the property of Queen Hester.


	7. The banquet of a lifetime

A month had passed and it was nearing my seventeenth birthday in the Queen's company, which I must say was quite improved from Lord and Lady Grangerlous. We became good friends and often, I confided in her, which was something I hadn't done since the death of my parents. While I sewed she would visit me, and I found her company soothing and inviting. We went over every topic imaginable. She would often talk of ruling, and social affairs, but other times she would talk of her son William. She spoke so highly of him, as a doting mother should. She must have mentioned his integrity, the skill of his headship, and his extraordinary intellect at least thousand times. Also, according to her highness, he was the established age 19 and a proficient fencer. In these things I could find no flaw. I had not met William yet, he was still in Berkanlie discussing terms on the treaty, though he was due to arrive home sometime next week.

All that time, I waited anxiously for William's arrival. When the day came, the castle was alive with activity. People were dashing to prepare food, and a ball was to be held in his honor. I had been invited by Queen Hester, but truthfully I hadn't wanted to go. I didn't know how to behave or how to dress. This life wasn't for me, but what choice did I have? To say no to the queen meant risking our friendship, something which I held dearly.

The evening stars began to appear just in the vicinity of sunset, and William's carriage entered through the gates. I rushed to one of the upstairs windows to catch a glance of him. Servants were rushing about opening doors and announcing his arrival. By the time his carriage reached the door, I could barely see it from the density of the crowd. I strained to get a glance of him, but the effort ended as a complete waste of time. I shut the drapes and prepared for the banquet. It was so good-hearted of Queen Hester to invite me, and on such early engagement that, with my spare savings, I had time to sew a gown of my own. It was no where near as copious as the courtiers', but it would get me through the night. Slowly I bathed, changed and made my way downstairs. My stomach was in knots. What happened if I made a fool of myself in front of everyone? In front of Prince William?

"Maria, you just have to take a deep breath......" I reassured myself as I walked into the Banquet Hall.

It was perfect; there were so many people present no one noticed me saunter in. I took a place towards the end of the table so as not to be so close to the sovereigns themselves, perhaps out of respect (and nerves). While seated, I tried to steal a quick look at Prince William, but from here he was too far away and I couldn't make him out. Dinner itself wasn't bad, but the dull conversation had made it unappetizing. Once it was over, I didn't care about seeing Prince William, I just had to get away. The orchestra began to play and everyone made there way towards the Main Hall. I was the last in the group to join them. I trailed behind, not wanting to be seen, and once in the Hall, I grabbed a drink and made for the side. It wasn't like I was trying to have a bad time; I just didn't know how to dance. I watched as young ladies were being asked by rich gentlemen to join them in the waltz. They glided on air as if dancing on a cloud. While watching them, I noticed the two twin double doors outside, and hastily, I made my way to them. As I stepped through them, I caught the familiar smell of lilacs. This had to be the royal garden. My senses began to come alive as I strode through the rosebushes and passed the amber colored fountain, its sound soothing.Near the path I found a bench overlooking the menagerie. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone with a luster so brilliant no words could compete with its wonder. Sitting there watching and listening to the vista, I lost track of time. Two hours must have gone by before I was disturbed. I looked up at who had interrupted my tranquil state, but the outline was so shadowy the dark wouldn't allow it.

"May I sit here?"

The voice was that of a man's.

"Ahh...Well, of course" I scooted over. His outline and face becoming half-visible.

"I saw you during the dance and I wanted to meet you, but I could not. You see, every time I tried, a lady intervened my path, and I would be off dancing again."

"And why did you want to meet me, Sir?" I asked contrarily, not quite understanding his intention.

"Well, I looked at you from afar, and looking again I was reminded of someone, 'maybe I had met her at another ball' I asked myself. So therefore, with this conception in my head I wanted to be sure."

"I don't believe so, this is the first banquet I have attended, so consequently you must be mistaken. I'm sorry. Who did you say you were?"

"Oh, my apologies. My name is William. And yours?"

"Maria.....Prince William, is it?"

"It is, but you needn't be so formal.... please."

I smiled at his politeness. He was as good-natured as the queen had described him, and all this time I had been so uneasy to meet him.

"It's a shame you missed the ball, toward the end, one of the chancellors became so inebriated, he started to foxtrot with the head Duke of Charmaine."

Filling in the details, William began to laugh.

Seeing and hearing him laugh made me start to snicker, and before long we laughed together until tears came from our eyes.

Through mid-laughter he asked, "Lady Maria, do you dance?"

Embarrassed I responded, "Oh, no your highness, no one has ever instructed me. In fact, I left the ball early because I feared that someone would ask."

He gave an amused smirk, "Lady Maria, the ball is over and everyone has gone. Your one chance to learn has proceeded you......" Then he said something that completely knocked me of guard.

He extended his hand to mine. "Shall we dance?"

"I can't! I told you I couldn't!" I half shouted, desperate and a little frightened of being made a fool of."

With zeal he said,

"Well then, I will just have to teach you."


	8. Shall we dance?

Gently, he reached for my hand and pulled me from the bench, and together we made haste for the castle. My heart was as light as the cool breeze blowing against my face, and butterflies danced in my stomach. I was about to make a fool of myself, and the thing was, I didn't care. Wait....what was I thinking??? Of course I cared.... right?

We walked in through the threshold of the double doors into the Main Hall, where the chandelier was still lit, but dying, hanging from the dome shaped ceiling, complete with a skylight. The glow of the moon filled the Hall with a quixotic sense that filled a person's soul with passion. One would be foolish to not take a step back and let the grandeur sink in.

"It's breathtaking!" I gasped, "Is it always this beautiful at night?"

"I'm not sure.... I never come down here this late, I have no reason to." William said, his voice giving away his remorse at not doing so.

"You're kidding! Wow, if I had this to look at, I wouldn't be anywhere else. It's like the Heavens opened up their gates and let a portion of their splendor shine upon the world for this night."

As I looked back at him, something in his looks caught my gaze. I couldn't figure what it was, but something there was defiantly familiar.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or are you going to teach me.." I laughed playfully, forgetting my observation.

"Oh, right...well I didn't want to rush you, seeing this _is _your first time to dance." He stated factually, approaching me.

As he stood in front of me, his face became apparent, and then I noticed his eyes.

"Those eyes....I had seen them before. But where?" I tried to think.

They gave off a sparkle of a blue and green hue underneath the moonlight, and immediately I was drawn to him. I felt a twinge of excitement, and for a moment I became very warm, like a fever swept through my being.

These emotions.... I couldn't explain them....

"Ok Maria.... first thing's first, you must have a sense of rhythm" he said, reaching for my waste. As he pulled me close, I began to hope that I wasn't breathing too hard for him to notice.

"A sense of rhythm....right" I breathed in deep and our hands met.

He had a strong grip, which meant that the rumors of his fencing skills were true. As I sensed his inclination, I began to pray for a sense of rhythm.

"Are you ready?" he smiled, looking eager.

I nodded, trying to be sure of myself.

"Each step comes on a count of the music. Such as, a waltz has three beats in it; so therefore, you would take three steps in completion of a rotation." He explained it as best as anyone could explain the technicalities of dancing

I smiled and nodded, giving off the appearance of understood response, but I don't think I fooled him. With an awry smile he nodded.

"Let's try it. And.....One."

We took a step.

"..Two"

Another.

"And three.....Very good Maria, let's try it again, but faster."

We took off again, and then faster the third time. In twenty minutes we had put all the counts together, and by the end of an hour, we were dancing across the hall, wonderfully or not. Sometimes in my awkwardness, I would step on his foot, and he would wince in pain, but William never gave up on me. He even laughed and made a joke so as to make me feel better. As the better part of two hours passed, we grew tired and sat on the Ballroom floor, and began to talk. Our conversations took us well into the post-morning hours, where they were interrupted by the gradual burning out of the chandelier. He offered to take me home when the last light of the moon shone through the dome.

"Oh, no need. I live here in the castle." I said, gladness in my tone.

"You live here? But... I've never seen you before, have I?? William sounded glad but confused.

"No, I came here when you were still in Berkanlie; I sew gowns for your mother."

"Ahh, now it makes sense." He said, his voice sounding enlightened. "Will you allow me to escort you to your room then, Maria?"

"I suppose" speaking through a yawn.

He helped me to my feet and we sauntered to the wing of the castle that belonged to the servants. Walking through this wing made me a little self-conscious, but William never mentioned it. As we reached my door, I turned to say goodnight, and his eyes caught me.

"Goodnight, Maria."

"Goodnight William, and thank you."

He acknowledged my thanks and turned to leave.

"Wait...." I called to him.

He twisted around, his eyebrows raised

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, did you ever help a woman by a fountain?"

He thought back a moment, "... yes... no more than a few months ago in the village of Swiithe... why?"

"Oh....no reason.... never mind"

He nodded and left.

I knew I had seen those eyes before, but little did I know, this would be the least of my surprises.


	9. Out of the elm

Softly and soundlessly I shut the door after William had gone. My fingers ran alongside the panel of the door, and my palm came to lean upon it. I supported myself there in deep thought, pondering the mysteries of the day at the fountain. What was William doing in Swiithe? Even if I knew, I was too tired to put the pieces together. I headed towards my bed and fell hard into the mattress, sinking into its haven of down. My feelings escaped me and I drifted into my dreams.

The next morning I awoke late, still groggy from yesterday's events. I dressed myself quickly and headed downstairs to receive my orders. I ran into the headmistress outside the parlor and she handed me a note from Queen Hester with instructions. Promptly, I tore into it and read an order for another Social gown I was to sew for a coronation a few weeks from now. I went up into the sewing vicinity towards the top of a high tower. I didn't much care for this place, but it was miles better than my old home. The walk was even more unbearable than the room; it was, after all, on the other side of the east wing.

Once settled in the room I began to work, but my mind kept straying from my task. My eyes kept darting out into the clear sunshine and my mind was eons away. Coming back to my senses, I looked down at my work; it was a complete mess and not more than twenty stitches were sewn into it. I sighed and put down my needle. It was obvious I needed to clear my thoughts, so I headed for the garden. I figured some time alone in the fresh air would do me good. I sauntered under the budding orchards and since it was close to April their sweet, ripened smell was tranquil and soothing. Becoming sleepy, I found an apple tree to rest against near a quiet stream. The quiet melody of the water rendered me helpless to its lullaby and in a few moments I was asleep.

Twilight came upon the land as I awoke. The breeze was light and refreshing, and it revived me as I breathed in deep. Trekking back to the palace, I suddenly became startled by the noise of metal clashing metal. Determining the source of the sound, I concluded it came from an open window on the second story of the north wing. Being curious as I was, I headed over to investigate the source. Outside the window grew an immense elm tree that reached the height of my destination. Approaching it, I looked for a grip to climb. I was used to climbing trees, James and I had contests to see which one could climb faster; since he was taller he always won.

The elm was easy enough to ascend. Its big branches and gnarled surface made it a perfect ladder. As I reached the window the sound became more coherent, as I figured, it was the sound of swordplay. Through the branches I could see it two figures, but I couldn't make them out. As easily as I could, I crawled along a branch until the sight of the pair was into clear sight, William being one. I guessed the other man to be his lesson instructor. He had perfect form, but he was a bit slow with his technique. In a few moves, his sword had been disarmed from him. His teacher looked bewildered at the sight of this.

"William, I don't understand....what's wrong with you today? Are you ill?"

His harsh, raspy voice sounding concerned as he returned William's sword to him.

"No. I guess I'm a bit tired after last night's ball. Maybe we should call it a night before I hurt myself." He said through a yawn, which he tried to conceal by his hand.

"As you wish, but once more before we leave." The gruff man stated, not giving William anytime to oppose.

William nodded and put his sword to the ready. As they began, I could see William's focus begin to fade, and quickly his sword flew from his hand and landed by the window. Panicked, I tried to conceal myself in the thick bough. William bent down to retrieve his sword, and hearing the noise, he looked out the window and directly at me.

"Maria?!?" His mouth dropped and he was frozen in his place gaping in shock.

William's start was nothing compared to mine. As soon as he spotted me I lost my footing and completely fell out of the elm. The last thing I could remember as I was falling was William leaning out of the window, hand extended, calling to me.

_Sorry about this chapter. My hard-drive fried and I had some dental work done, so I have been in some pain and without a computer. This was a hard chapter for me to write. I don't know what is; maybe the whole thing after the dancing scene kinda got me stuck. I'm not sure what the ending will be like. Should I end it on a happy note or should I continue the story deeper and further? I could easily do one or the other but I don't know what you guys want. When I first started to write this story, I didn't want it to be too lengthy or so full of detail that it drove readers away, so with that in mind, I aimed at making this a 10 or so chapter story, but I could easily make it 15 to 20. Whatever you guys want to see happen, just let me know. Again, I apologize about this chapter. I wasn't in to writing this one like I did the last chapter. It will get better I promise!!!_


	10. Who are you?

"Maria............Maria?"

A voice called softly to me, bringing me back to the world.

"Hmm?.....whe....where am I?"

Night had fallen on the land and visibility was dim.

"Am I dreaming?"

I tried to sit myself up strait, but a sharp pain in my ankle made me fall back. Before I landed, someone caught me and set me down gently on the grass.

"Don't try to move Maria. Here, let me carry you."

The voice belonged to William, and he softly placed his hand around my back and legs, lifting me. The pain from my ankle throbbed violently, and I floated in and out of consciousness. I wanted to respond and thank him, but the words just would not come. Gathering comfort in his arms, I gripped onto his chemise. Somehow, by doing this, I felt secure, like nothing could hurt me and all my problems could just drift away in the wind. Slowly, my hand loosened and blackness swept over me.

Sunlight hit my face and I awoke with a start, not knowing whether the unclear events still visible in my head were from a dream or reality. Then, I felt my ankle and was sadly reminded of the past events.

"Ahhhhh! Good, she's finally awake! Mornin' little miss. I hope you're not in too much pain." The voice from a rather portly woman with grey hair and deep dimples in each cheek; this, I assumed, had to be the nurse.

"Wake up your highness! Maria has finally come to it seems." The nurse said commandingly as she folded the sheets fresh from the laundress.

I had been so exhausted I hadn't noticed William sleeping in the chair right next to me.

"Bless his heart; he didn't leave your side the whole night. Was worried sick, he was!"

"Hmm?" Said William sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Oh! Maria!" William said with a start.

"Maria, are you okay? You're not hurt very badly are you??" His voice was full of apprehension and his facial features likewise.

"No...I"

"She'll be fine as long as you keep her off that ankle." The nurse's voice boomed, making me want to cover my ears.

William nodded and the nurse, with a smile and a bow, left the room.

"William..." I began,

"I just want to thank you and...."

"Don't apologize. This wasn't your fault....or at least it wasn't entirely your fault."

Making me remember the fall prompted me to laugh. The truth was, the whole ordeal wasn't funny at all, but seeing the playfulness in his eyes made me happy. Only one other person ever had the power to do this; James.

"I heard a noise, so naturally I went to investigate....."

I ended up telling him the whole story and by the end we couldn't stop laughing.

After we finished laughing and we calmed down William stated,

"I don't know much about you Maria, please, tell me." his voice was probing.

"Where shall I begin?" I half asked William and myself.

He smiled assuring, "From the beginning."

I took a deep breath and reflected deep within myself and began,

"I once lived in a little town by the name of Swiithe. There, I had a best friend named James. James and I did everything together, but the strange thing was, no one ever knew where he came from or who his parents were. He just was."

I trailed off, explaining our friendship, filling in every detail about him. Remembering James made an empty place in my heart that I thought no one could ever fill. Talking about him and seeing his face in my mind suddenly made all the hurt and anguish of my life dissipate like a raindrop upon the vast expansions of a lake.

After a long period of silence followed William softly asked,

"What ever became of James?"

Tears flooded my eyes as I thought back to that day......that time....that moment.

I looked up to the ceiling, wiping my eyes as I answered,

"He....died...."

My eyes shut as the memories coursed through me and a stream of tears trickled down my face. All through out my explanation William remained very silent.

As I opened my eyes to clean away the wetness from my lashes, I noticed William was crying, but softly. He looked up at me from his chair, his cerulean eyes damp, and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

We stared through each other, our eyes understanding what our words could not.

"Maria I....." William finally spoke, his voice trembling.

"Yes?" My voice was shaky as well.

".....Will you excuse me?"

William departed from the room without another word.


	11. A proposal

After William's departure, I fell back onto my pillow, exhausted from crying and my ankle didn't make things better either. The droning throb was almost unbearable. An hour later relief came from the nurse who had come in. She gave me some mild form of pain killer and a wooden cane, telling me to stay off of my foot for at least a month. All I could do for that time was finish my sewing, which proved a harder task than I thought. After I finished one dress, I moved to another, then another, and then, well....it seemed an endless chore. The queen didn't visit much; she had her duties somewhere else, so she spent her time traveling. I never did meet the king, which was probably for the best. What would he want with a sewing maid? But I never thought about those two much, all I could think about was William. I hadn't seen him after that day I broke my ankle, and I started to really worry about him. A couple weeks had passed when I heard a swift but silent knock on the door. Feeling for my cane, I told the visitor to hold on, but they had already let themselves in.

"Let me help you with that." Came a voice behind me, reaching for my walking stick and my hand.

"William! It's good to see you again!" My tone was thrilled and nervous all at once. "How have you been?"

"Fair and yourself?"

"Better, I can almost walk, or at least I've been trying to this past week. I really miss being in the open air, and I've been in this room for nearly three weeks."

"I figured as much. Come with me outside, the weather is beautiful."

I agreed almost before he finished his sentence. His smile gave his happiness away, and together, with his partial help, we made downstairs and into the menagerie. He was right, the weather was stunning. We sat underneath the same tree that I had slept under the day of my accident. I had wanted to keep walking, but William was worried I would strain myself. He told me he didn't want me to go through any more pain. Agreeing with him completely, I chose this spot. As summer was coming to an end, the blossoms on the trees danced around us in the breeze.

William and I discussed much under that tree. I talked of my old house and situation and he talked about the war and his duties as being the crowned prince. He mentioned he might have to return soon to Berkanlie and the idea troubled me. He was the only person I really connected to, who understood me. Watching him tell of the horrors of war suddenly made me afraid of him fighting...of dying. Seeing my frightened face, William became startled.

"Maria, have I said something wrong?"

"No" I spoke as calmly as possible. Reclining back, I sighed and watched the distant sun.

"We should head back, it'll be dark soon." William pointed out, pulling me to my feet.

The quiet stream filled in our conversation where words could not as we made our way back to the castle. Before we bid each other goodnight, William stopped me before I entered my room.

"Maria, there is something I want to show you...... will you meet me by the bench where we met, tomorrow night at 8 O'clock?"

"I will, but why?" I asked William, her gaze full of apprehension.

William grinned and his cerulean eyes pleaded with her.

"Please..." his hands reached for mine.

A smile broke across my face as our hands met.

"Yes... I promise."

_Sorry, I fixed this chapter after I realized what I did. I was talking on the phone with someone while I wrote this and obviously I made a few mistakes. So here is this chapter again but revised. Again...I apologize._


	12. Confessions beneath an eclipse

That night, I kept tossing and turning in my bed. How was I supposed to sleep? Thoughts of the next day danced in my head; but if I thought the sleepless night was awful, the next day was unbearable. I ate little, and worked even less. I swear I must have asked for the time every ten minutes. Finally, six thirty rolled around and I couldn't take the lingering any longer. I nearly ran, with the limitations of my ankle, to my room, and prepared myself. When I picked out my best dress, I barely could pull it over my body because of my constant shaking. Rushing to a window, looking out and calculating the time, I noticed something peculiar about the moon; its normal coloring of grayish white was tinted a mysterious orange this night. Shrugging it away and abandoning my cane, I calmed and composed myself. Swiftly but confidently I made for the fountain outside the Main Hall in the garden. As I approached the Main Hall and twin double doors at the other side of it, I slowed my speed to a hesitant stride. Those doors would lead me to him, to William. Was I brave and courageous enough to pass them? With this new thought, I began to stare at them, and with a grin beginning to etch on the side of my mouth, I fastened my pace. My hand quavered as I grasped the cold metal of the doorknob and gave a minute push. The air was warm and I heard the familiar sound of rushing water. Seeking out the direction of its noise, a sense of anxiety fell over me as I searched. Finding it to my left, I also found William leaning against its edge, his back facing me. He must not have heard me come outside, because he showed no signs of coherency. My footsteps were soft and slow as his form in the moonlight became larger with every gait. This scene reminded me of the day when I first met him back in Swiithe, near a fountain such as this. With these thoughts still in my mind, my approach came to an end.

"William?" my voice was soft almost to the sound of a whisper.

He spun around, almost as if he was startled.

"Maria! I'm so glad you could make it! You...you look lovely." The tone in his voice hinted at his anxiety as well. "I must have been in my own world when you arrived so I guess I did not hear you, my apologies." His glance aimed straight into the ground. He looked at me and a smirk began to make its way across his facade.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and he gave a sharp whistle. I didn't understand until I saw a black horse trotting over to him, its mane shining in the ginger glow of the moon. I gave a questioning look towards William, but he just smiled at me, not giving anything away.

With a strong lift, he raised me onto his horse, and then himself likewise. A quick kick and we were off to an unknown destination. The wind was deafening as it rushed past my ears. I had wanted to ask William more questions, but the noise prevented anything further. After twenty minutes of riding we slowed in the middle of a field with nothing but grass and sky. William helped me down, but all I could do was look up at the moon, which had now risen to its peak and was now fading. Blindly, I gave William my hand as I stared up at the firmament.

"An eclipse! William, this is dazzling, thank you!" I turned to face him but he was already beside me, flaxen hair blowing into his face.

"I figured you would like it...." His voice trailed off as he stared into the moon. "Here, why don't you sit down, it appears you forgot your walking stick."

"Oh yes," I stated while seating myself upon the earth. "I really didn't need it anymore, or want it. Besides it's a burden to keep and carry around, and I just assume burn it rather than bring it here." My attitude declared defiantly while I met William's stare.

William, already sitting beside me, equaled my gaze for a time, and then he started to laugh. I found nothing funny about my comment, but hearing his heart-filled chuckle made me laugh as well. As we finished, we looked up towards the heavens at the half-crescent. Its mysterious light caught a sparkle off William's eye and it captured my attention. As I glanced in his direction, I could see the illumination dancing off his light hair and skin making them glow in equal proportions. The wind swayed the grass and the stars shone with such splendor that this night couldn't be spoiled by anything....or anyone.

We sat there, our conversations drifting and trailing away. With every word William spoke, I listened more intently. Eventually I drifted into a trance with nothing but the ever-diminishing moon and William to channel me. Then the one conversation I shall never forget broke me free from it.

"Maria.....?" William whispered; his voice hesitant.

I looked over at him, ready to listen to anything he had to say.

"I brought you here tonight because I must tell you something...something imperative."

He guessed by my look that I didn't understand.

"Maria I......" his voice faltered as he looked up and stared deep into the sliver visage of moon. "I want to share something with you, but if I do, you must never tell another soul as long as we both remain alive."

"I will, but....what.."

The power of his look left me speechless.

As he began to speak, he turned his watch back to the retreating falcate.

"Long ago, when the war was young, the queen, having given birth to a son, became terrified of the approaching enemy. Her fear was that ever advancing armies would soon take hold of her kingdom, and kill any heir to the throne. With this fear, she acted, and quickly. The queen sent the baby away to a small village where he was out of sight and well hidden. The boy grew up, quite content and with a different name so as to draw no attention to himself and the mystery of his arrival. After nine years, the enemy has been beaten back, and it is time for the young heir to regain his lost time. His family from the village faked his death so as to bury the past, for he will be their future. He doesn't understand this as he is being led away in the night and a man he has never met pours blood on and stabs a knife through his pillow. Until he meets his mother and she provides an explanation will he fully comprehend his situation. The boy learns to accept his fate after years of exertion and will leave soon; for the war has taken a dire turn and he must be there to fight. But one thing still lingers on in his mind even up to this day....."

The silvery moon disappears completely, leaving William's face lighted with only the luminosity of the stars.

Tears well from within my eyes as I began to understand the realization of the words being spoken. "What....?"

His whisper was the last piece to the puzzle being unraveled.

".....What ever became of Maria?"

With wavering hands, I reached out and I stroked William's cheek, I had to be sure this was real, that this wasn't some hoax or a crazy dream I made up to cope with years of unmeasured pain. After feeling the soft curves in his face and seeing his turquise eyes with the aide of the fleeting luster, I came to comprehend him, and relief and ecstasy overwhelmed my thoughts. I answered with a gentle whisper,

"She's right beside you....."

The moon's radiance began to reappear, and I caught his eyes once more, realizing their true possessor. In a hushed tone I finished my sentence,

"......James..."

He took my hand from his face and tenderly kissed it. Our other hands met and our fingers intertwined. Gently, we held each other there underneath the eclipse for what seemed like eternities that became lost with age, as if to let go of each other would mean a lifetime a loss which we had already been through. After several minutes, William reclined back from our enfold, ran his fingers through my hair, and tenderly placed his lips with mine. The embrace coursed through my being and my limbs became weak, William was there to hold on to me, even though we were sitting. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as our hold, but what did it matter? I had finally found James...

We laid next to each other there in the field, watching the ending of the eclipse and holding each other; never once separating. Eventually, I drifted away to sleep in William's arms underneath the enchanted sky.

Finally, after nine years, my soul was once again at peace.


	13. The war takes a fateful turn

The warm morning sun hit my face, and I was greeted happily by the light breeze of the warm day. I pulled my tired body out of my bed with a smile I could have sworn I slept in. It wouldn't go away! But I was glad of it, after last night I was walking on air, and nothing could pull me down........wait.....

What was I doing in my bed?? Oh no! Had I dreamt the whole thing?

"No, I couldn't have." I firmly stated to myself, "I 'm still in my dress I wore last night, so it must have true!

Sighing a breath of relief, I washed myself off and changed to my everyday wear.

I almost flew down the stairs, I couldn't wait to see James, or rather William, again. What would life be like now that we had found each other again? I could imagine all sorts of wonderful things now that life seemed perfect.

When I arrived in the kitchen for a late breakfast, I overheard two of the cooks talking.

"Did you hear? The war has just turned south of here, and our army made out for their post early this morning. I should know, I helped feed them."

"No, I hadn't heard, you should've woken me up, I could've helped I suppose...."

"Well, that's not all. Prince William was among the commanding officers to go, and by the rumors, it doesn't look good for us. The enemy has nearly doubled in size over the past decade. There may not be any survivors...."

The news of this had hit me deeper than anything I could have imagined. My legs became weak and buckled from underneath me.

That explained why he had told me everything the night before I was so happy that I forgot about his comment concerning the war. Why he had to leave; I supposed he told me about his secret because he feared he would never come home alive.

"No....." I breathed through clenched teeth. They had taken him once from me, I was not about to lose him again. I couldn't live without him anymore.

Then I did something drastic. Something so reckless and foolish that no matter the consequences, I would take them. All I had to do was save my beloved James, at all and every cost.

Quickly, I rose to my feet and sprinted out of the castle and through the entrance gates. I had to get to him no matter what! I headed straight for the town; I knew if I went there someone could give me help. As I paced the streets searching, I found exactly what I had been looking for, an unattended horse by one of the blacksmith's shops. Without knowledge of right or wrong, I snuck towards it, speedily and silently mounted, and took off at a blazing rate. I heard a distant noise, which I'm sure was the owner chewing me out for the thievery of his mare, but I was galloping at such a high speed that I was out of range, and within five minutes was out of the city.

"Now then," I said to myself as I slowed down the pace of my horse after this time, "One of the cooks said the troops headed south from the city, so judging by the sun....." I put her thumb into the air to knock some of glare out of her eyes. "....This is the way."

Turning my horse 40 degrees to the right, I headed in the direction of my dear William, and die for him if that be my fate.


	14. A field of bloodshed and truth

I traveled all day and night. Since the troops had been up earlier than I, they must be hours ahead by now. I rode on, following the directions I had received from a farmer that I had stopped along the road.

The sky turned gray and overcast and the cold rain began to fall down upon me, but nothing I should encounter would stop me. I was determined to get to him if I had to crawl on my hands and knees through a hail storm. As I rode deeper into the wilderness, I came across what seemed like deserted army camps alongside the dusty, unkempt road. Feeling a sense of hope rising in my veins, I nudged the horse and we began into a gallop.

After riding for a better part of the day, my mare tired herself and I was forced to stop for the night. The stars were just as beautiful as the night William confessed himself, and his love to me. O how I missed him already. I looked over towards the north, across the wheat fields and the rolling hills and saw a faint glow of campfires. I supposed I was getting close, about 25 leagues away. It was still a long ways away, but the sight of knowing I was closer than I thought made my heart jump with anxiety. With these warm, and tense thoughts deep in my head, I tied up my horse to a nearby tree and lolled myself to sleep with thoughts of our reunion; a sweet taste in my mouth.

I rode on for days, with little to eat and drink, each night getting closer to the campsite, for that was the only time I could see it clearly. On one morning, the sky waking up from its blackened slumber, I spied something that glistened in the distance. Curious, I went to investigate. I let the horse rest, since we had traveled all night, and trekked to the sparkling object. Fifteen minutes passed and what I saw horrified me.

A corpse, clad in armor; and with it were thousands more that had come to the same fate. As the wind changed directions, I caught the stench of death in my nose. The smell made me sick to my stomach, and enough to make me dry heave because I hadn't eaten much in the last few days. Thinking about battle made me equally ill. Is this what war is really like? All this bloodshed and loom of bereavement thick in the air? It was enough to make anyone turn around and head in the opposite direction.

Even though the thought of this being my fate frightened me a little, nothing could, or would, stand in my way.

I said a prayer for the lost souls and before I turned back to my journey, I began to think.

How was I supposed to go help William with nothing of my own to defend myself, let alone him? Starting back towards the fields, I began to comb through the carnage for a suite that would fit me. The blood that soaked through the grass made it hard to walk and I had trouble holding my balance. After ten minutes of searching, I found the right fit. Hastily, I began to strip the cadaver of his armor. To clean the excess blood from it, I ripped off about seven inches of hem from my dress. As I began putting more and more armor on, the weight from the steel became more apparent.

How was I ever going to fight in this?

Before I turned to leave, I picked up the sword lying beside its victim, its blade stained red from previous victories. After wiping the cold, red steel on a clean spot in the grass, I took another look at the scene that could soon be my future, and with shoulders held high, I started back for my mare.

As I mounted my horse with difficulty, I started on my journey once again. Although today, I felt more prepared than I ever had before.

A.P.

_Sorry guys! It's been awhile since I've updated, but school has been a drag._

_One word: FINALS!!!!_

_But now that I'm on Christmas break, I can FINALLY finish my story. So I guess for Christmas I'll write the conclusion for William and Maria. Don't worry, I've thought up the ending so it shouldn't take too much time. Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, or exciting, but it's all building up to the battle. –Gasp- How exciting!! Mmmm…I bet!_


	15. The footsteps of fate

Dawn was fast approaching and I had made it to the encampment. I could see row upon row of make-shift shelters and soldiers practicing and joking with each other, perhaps to ease the battle tension of the following day. With an easy feeling in my heart, I decided to sleep about 3 miles away from the site, so as to not draw attention to myself. But before I went, I wanted to see William, just to put my heart at ease. I figured he was stationed at the head of the camp, so I decided to slink the perimeter of the base, so as to go unnoticed. It took me all of thirty minutes to do this, and with part of the armor on, (I left the heavier parts back with my horse,) it made this task quite tiring. Ready to give up, I sat down in a muddy trench on the outskirts, and looking around to see if anyone could see me, I took my helmet off. The hot air that had been collecting from inside of it escaped rapidly and my dripping wet hair made my head icy with the breeze that picked up. Being so exhausted, I nearly, and unintentionally, fell asleep. Only the sound of approaching voices caught my senses and I instantly became awake. As I listened more closely, I caught the familiar voice of …….William!

I wanted to look but the sound of his voice was so close to me that I dared not risk it. I had to be content just listening to his words. He talked of latter battle plans and forms of defense; things I had little use of understanding, except that it would come in use tomorrow, so I listened with great intensity. After a few minutes, their conversation began to fade away in the distance, and I dared to look after them as they went. I poked my head over the trench and caught a glimpse of his blonde hair dancing in the bitter wind. Just seeing him again made me forget my troubles and the reality of the fate that could overtake us.

Watching him leave my sight from a safe distance, I crept down to my horse and rode the three miles I decided I would sleep away from the camp for safety. Throughout the day, I practiced with my sword. All those pretend sword fights with 'James' was nothing compared to this twenty-five pound steel rapier. By the end of the day, my muscles ached and my back was sore. I thought sleep would be easy to come by, but with an empty stomach, a grieving heart, and frosty temperatures dropping with the setting of the sun, sleep was anywhere but with me.

I must have dozed off sometime, because my next conscious moment was the warmth of morning creeping over the mountain range to the far west. I sat up, and heard the restlessness of the battle-hungry troops; all eager and impatient for a fight. To the far east, I saw an unfamiliar line of troops, some on horses, others scouting the terrain for advantage. All, that I could see, bearing the mark of our enemy. To my benefit, none could spot me because of my undisclosed location, so swiftly, I stole away to the camp grounds prepared to fight

……prepared to die.

I as I arrived, I slipped in the back so no one would notice me, and crept my way up to where William would be. As I spotted him, he was making the last minute preparations and handing down orders to the Generals of each post. His position would be in the back, along with all the other high ranking, military officers. That comforted me a little, knowing that he would be safe for a little while longer, but my heart ached as I thought of the other young, brave men at the front of the line. Without delay, I tried my best to blend in with the other foot soldiers stationed near the backside, and waited….

The sound of unison footsteps approaching fast over the hillside…..

…… the rising sun hitting and gleaming off the backs of their armor.

They had come…


	16. The battle begins

I watched them, like an endless line; they marched in perfect form, strait columns and strait rows, all perfectly in step. Their hammering footsteps sounded like the ever approaching of thunder, rumbling in the distance and growing and shaking as it draws near. As they dipped below in a fjord, disappearing into the depths of its crevices, our whole army, their nerves unbalanced, waited with tense shaking fear. As I could see them rise from this fissure, all the men around me seemed to gulp down air, eyes locked on the leaders for the cue. More and more men began to spill out and march down the steep embankment, each step they took confirming their lust for blood. As they spilled over the edge, time seemed to slow down and my eyes darted everyway trying to estimate how many we were up against. All of a sudden, the general's sword caught the light and the cue was given. This was it.

My feet began to make impressions in the mud, and I gritted my teeth as I pushed off to meet the attackers. The sweat from my forehead began to tremble down my body, onto my arm, making my grip a little shaky and unsure. As I approached the enemy, I could see the evil burning in their eyes. As I kept running and their piercing orbs came even closer, a tremor of prickles swept down my back and through my body. For a second, my very soul became as frozen and wasted as our enemy's heart's. Soon I became swarmed by both sides fighting for survival. The elements of fortitude were in me and I fought vigorously, killing any who dared to challenge it. I had no idea how I would fare on the battle field, but my rather small size seemed to have saved my life more than once that day.

After twenty minutes of relentless killing, the mass of soldiers loosened, and the reddened field became less visible with bodies. As I looked out across the scattered ground, only about one-hundred soldiers remained. I was relieved with this and began to grin through my obvious fatigue. Quickly regaining my composure, I began running to help the others in danger. I only got half-way when my body began to tire from overwork.

"It's this armor!" I yelled, obviously worn out of my senses and growing frustrated.

Feeling the weight and the ever-growing exhaustion of my body, I decided to take off my breastplate since the legions had died away mostly and was on the far end of the field. Impaling my sword in the thick black mud, I ripped the heavy metallic armor from my body, and dropped it to my side. Leaving only my helmet on, I grabbed my sword and raced on. As I kept fighting, somehow I spotted William. I thanked the fates, and pursued to his aid. Near him, I fought any attackers who dared press their luck, and with my short and narrow build, I did quite well. I spun in and out, dodging and making attacks with every turn. Feeling that I had defeated all pursuit in the area, I turned to help the others. As I turned to go, I spotted a huge man aiming a bow at William. I ran as fast as I could, and right before he fired it, I struck him from the back with the handle of my sword, throwing his arrow off target and saving William's life. The opponent fell hard on the ground and ceased to move. Thinking this man was surly comatose or dead, I continued on. A moment later would prove how wrong I was.

From behind, a dull thud crashed into my helmet, knocking it off. The cool air rushed past my sweat beaded scalp, and a wave of chills swept down my neck. Dazed and on the edge of collapse, I turned to meet this new attacker. Through clouded eyes, I could see this man carried an unusual weapon, one that I had not encountered before. As he came closer, I held my ground and stared into his yellowish eyes. His weapon reminded me of a Spadone. He thrust his weapon at me with force, but I was just as quick. Our armaments met, and a horrible crash rang out. Since he was much stronger than I, he threw mine off with ease. My hair was flying in the wind, and became more of a distraction by the second. As we met again, I could have sworn I heard my name rise above the wind and the clashing of steel. I had no choice but to ignore it, if it was in fact real, and once again my full attention rested on this deadly foe in front of me. Suddenly, a sharp burst of wind whipped my hair in front of my eyes…and that was all it took. With this new disruption, my aim was thrown off, and his blade dug a shallow hole in the back of my right shoulder. A white hot light exploded in front of my eyes, and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around me mixing itself in with my sweat and thick mud. I heard my name again, this time I was sure of it. As I lay sprawled out over on the ground, my face lifted to see the giant, yellow-eyed man, grinning evilly over my body, ready to make his kill. Before he could make his move, I reached for my sword. I figured since this had to be then end, I would at least take one more life before mine ended.

But I didn't have to.

Before I realized what was happening, I saw a figure fighting beside me. I couldn't be sure of whom, but I figured the miss-fired arrow would have gotten someone's attention. His sword skills were superb and within seconds, the huge man was beside me dead. My eyes were failing me because of my loss of blood, and consciousness became difficult to sustain. The silhouette knelt beside me and two words were spoken:

"We won."

**Author's note**: This chapter took freakin' FOREVER to write. Between planning it out, and knowing how I wanted to lay all the events out, it took me over a month to do. This chappie is the milestone. Once I got over this one, the rest were a breeze, so yes, the story is complete, I FINISHED IT! I'm going to hold off and post the remaining chapters little by little, and not all at once. I have my reasons, so hush. Anyway, if you didn't really like this one, go easy on me this was a **hard** chapter to write, and I mean HARD!

God bless!


	17. For the love of Maria

My body felt limp and numb. My right side ached and throbbed like nothing else. As my senses faintly came back to me, I could feel something very cold and wet on the right side of my body. I hurt too much to think, and with my vision blurring over, there was no way I could even look. My long drawn breaths became shorter by the minute and my focus was slipping away from me. I felt the warmth of another's presence against my own, and gently my upper half became cradled in a warm embrace. I knew someone was there, yet I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I could hear the soft whispers of loving words, each spoken like a small request, as if pleading for me, my very essence….but my mentality was nothing but a vague fog, nothing of which could get surpass it. I tried so hard to escape this pain, to break free from this prison of miasma. Something…no -someone was there waiting for me on the other side. With all the strength I had in my dying body, I elevated enough to lift open my eyelids. The darkness that surrounded me was cut through by the light of the fading sun in the west, and right in front of me, holding me was my dear William.

His face, as I could scarcely make out, was very close to mine. I could feel the warmth of his face emitting its soft heat onto my icy skin. It soothed me to know he was still alive, and that seemed enough to alleviate and temporarily subside my raw pain He brushed his fingertips across my cooling cheek, soothing my ache to a mere pang. William must have noticed that I was responding, because he began to shout towards the other men nearby for help. He whispered other affectionate things into my ear, and gently kissed me on the forehead. A faint smile grew over my tense face, and darkness overcame the horizon's light.

I awoke several hours, the pain now a dull throb. We (the remaining soldiers, army officials and William) had made camp, as I had gathered, shortly after dark. My arm was still unmovable but at least I was alive. I saw that my wound had been bandaged, and the

I explained my reasons for acting so rash, I told him that losing him again would cost me too much pain and suffering in my heart to bear. William only nodded and looked away into the distance. His brilliant hair catching the silver of the moon and the dance of the wind, he turned to me. I could see the silvery moon reflection in his eyes.

"Maria, I don't know how to thank you enough."

Stunned, I began to ask, but I was cut short.

"You saved my life, and countless others. I thank you with all my heart….and my love."

This was the second time he had said these words, and under the night sky no less. My heart was pounding and my breath quickened, which unfortunately caused my wound to start hurting again…

William must have noticed and immediately he held me limply, telling me to lie down and rest.

Regaining my composure I said,

"No William, I'm alright, really. Don't worry about me." Then, seeing a bloodstain on his arm I asked, "William…" I reached out to see, but he caught my hand midway.

"Oh, that's nothing really. Everyone that survived has a little something on them….but you I must say had it pretty bad."

His voice trailed off for a second,

"I-I thought you weren't going to make it…I nearly lost it."

"William, I-I'm so sorry…"

We held each other there in the darkness and the seconds were lost into minutes. It seemed like eternity, but we never wanted it to end.

Out of the silence I whispered,

"I love you."

Out of the stillness came an echo.

"I love you"

and we were together again.


End file.
